The Cullens and Jacob Go Back to School
by KookieDough100
Summary: The Cullen vampires and Jacob go back to school... But this school will be the hardest to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Well, here I am. Sitting in Rosalie and Emmett's room, on the floor. One of the bed posts is broken and the mattress is torn. That reminds me of my honeymoon... Well anyway, I'm here because I'm trying to get away from my family! Edward is in a bad mood because Jacob was admiring Ness. Emmett and Jasper are in an argument because apparently Emmett cheated in their game on the Playstation 3. Alice was trying to play "Bella Barbie" but since I'm a vampire now I can get away from her. Jacob is doing whatever Jacob's do, and so is Nessie. Rose is the only one hunting. And of course Carlisle is at work and Esme is gardening, and gardening is not something I enjoy. I am in this room because it is the one on the very top floor, and I have no clue why they chose this room, they broke mine and Edward's bathroom ceiling! Carlisle is coming home in an hour. Maybe I can, somehow, spend some time with him... "UNIFORMS!" Alice shrieked from downstairs. I sped out of the room and made my way down the stairs and into the family room where a paused game set, and a knocked over love seat. I turned around and went into Alice's room where four vampires, one hybrid, and one shape shifter were surrounding her. Over all of the talking I heard her whisper "new school" I ran over into the group and asked Edward what she had seen. He wrapped his arms around my back, looked down at me and whispered, "Carlisle will explain it all later. We'll be waiting for him to come home." I did not want to wait to know. I whispered. "Will you tell me NOW, please?" It was more of a demand then a question. He put his finger on my lips and made me hush up. Then he replaced his finger with his lips. "You know that won't distract me, right?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to seduce him into telling me. "Ahem..." I heard from behind us. Emmett... I looked behind and all were staring at us, and it looks like Rosalie joined the crowd. If I were human I would have looked like a tomato. Seems I won't know until Carlisle comes.

**Sorry it was short. I didn't have time to write very much :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is wayy longer. Well, not that much... :l I fail at making it long D:**

**Please, do not get any influences from any content in this.**

**And I'm probably changing the rating to M because of "suggestive adult content" and blah.**

When Carlisle came home we all waited in the front room. We acted patient, but really we were all dying to know what was going on.

Esme met Carlisle outside and when they both came in he kissed all of the female's foreheads and hugged all of the males, even Jacob.

"Hello children I'll be off now in my office, knock on the door if you need me." he said trying to rush off to his office. Jasper and I caught up with him and put one finger on each shoulder and pulled him back and set him on the couch.

"Care to explain?" Alice said with a stern look. Carlisle sighed and said, "You are going to a new school."

"And...?" my husband said.  
>"Ugh, it's a boarding school." Carlisle murmured. We all jumped up, excluding Esme, Alice, and Edward and shouted "WHAT?"<p>

"Let your father explain..." Esme sighed.

"Well, the hospital has a policy that if a doctor or nurse has kids that they must go to a boarding school that is two miles away from here. There are uniforms and you are not-"

"UNIFORMS?" Rose and I jumped up at the same time copying what Alice had shrieked earlier. I had started to like fashion actually. Alice approved, but she still liked dressing me.

"Yes," he started again, "As I was saying, you are not allowed to leave campus until Friday after class. Then you must be back Sunday evening. But there is off campus lunch."

"WHAT? NO LEAVING UNTIL THE WEEKENDS! ROSIE AND I CAN'T HANDLE THAT..." he paused, "Neither can lil Bells and Eddie over there." he said looking smug, "We all have a need, and those two can't keep off of each other..."  
>"CHILDREN PRESENT!" Ness shouted<p>

"QUIT INTERRUPTING!" Carlisle screamed at us. We all looked shocked. Last time he yelled at us like that is when we started that house fire...

"Again, on the details, you must go outside to get to classes."

"Woah, what if it's sunny?" I asked "There won't be any sunny weekdays for 3 months." Alice told me

"Now, I know living with humans will be hard.. so I went and checked out the campus. There is a forest right beside the school with no trails."

"Buuuut Daddddy..." Emmett started "do we have to go?" "Yes, because as I said, all of the children have to go." he replied. "But we're technically NOT children." Jasper murmured. "Oh, but you technically ARE children." Esme replied

Apparently Emmett, Alice, and I are siblings, but Alice and I are twins and a year younger, but we are very advanced so we are in the same grade. Edward and Ness are siblings, but of course Nessie is advanced also so she is in the same grade as us. Rose and Jazz are twins. Then Jacob is the newest one of us.

While Edward and I were having "alone time" Emmett walked past our door and shouted, "WE SHOULD GO TO A CLUB FOR ONE OF OUR LAST FREEDOM DAYS!" Apparently, alcohol was actually very appealing to us. When I was human they never mentioned it, but I guess they never even tried it. "You all are underage!" Esme reminded us from downstairs.  
>"MOMMY! WE WON'T BE NOTICED!" he shouted back down at her. "Fine!" she mumbled. But we could hear it.<p>

I didn't really care if Ness drank just a bit of alcohol. There really wasn't any harm for her. But we made sure she didn't drink too much. It didn't really appeal to her so we wouldn't have to worry.

Edward and I got dressed and headed out to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**CA-RAAAP. I forgot to do this alot...**

**I DUNT OWN TWILIGHT. (Or Brittney Spears)**

**If I did... well, I dunno.**

**And soooory for some innapropriate-ness!**

Woo! We're going to the club! I love alcohol. I mean, I never tried it as a human. I wonder if it taste's worse without venom... Hmmm...

"Emmett, there is no possible way to know." my nosy-ass brother called from upstairs. I heard Bella slap his head, he probably interrupted their breif moment of love.

Well, for the club Rosie and Alice wouldn't allow me to wear my neon green leather tux. So my lovely wife dressed me in dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. But I much more perfered when she undressed me.

"Shut your mind up Emmett." Eddie murmured from outside of my room.

"FINE!" I cried

Well, really, alcohol doesn't affect us. The only person it affects is Jakey-boy or Nessie, maybe. But we don't drink it too much. It gets addicting and expensive.

30 minutes later we got to the club.

And there I saw it.

A rainbow DANCE FLOOR.

I ran up to the DJ and asked him to play my new favorite song, "Till The World Ends" by Britney Spears. When Rosie made me go to the mall I sang this song to her in the car.

The DJ looked at me like I was insane, then to my family who were either dancing like idiots, making out, or getting a drink. He sighed and played it.

I jumped onto the RAINBOW DANCE FLOOR and yelled "EDDIE-KINZ, QUIT LETTING YOUR WIFEY SEDUCE YOU AND GET YOUR A...-BUTT OVER HERE."  
>Oh-em-gee, I didn't swear.<p>

After Edwaurdo got onto the floor I started singing

I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it, to the next level baby If you want this good pitch Sicker than the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight

I can't take it, take it, take no more Never felt like, felt like this before Come on get me, get me on the floor DJ whatchu, whatchu waitin for

He pulled me by my ear to the booth in the back where we were all sitting. A waitress with huge hair, peircings, a shirt that only covered her chest, and fishnet stillettos came up to our table.

"Hellllooooo, whaaat mayyy I do forr youuuu todayyy?" she asked I stood up and simply asked "Could you tell me where to get a huge red belly-button ring in this town?" before she could speak my wife pulled me down by the ear and Jazzy-per said "We would like 8 martinis please ma'am." Ah, by how she almost fell backwards it seems Jasper used his cheesy southern accent.

"Oookayyyy, noowww, would youuuur familyyyy careeee if I tooook youuuu homeee with meee tonighttt?"  
>Then my lil pixie sister jumped on Jazzy-per's lap and made out with him.<p>

"Nope!" I yelled.

Then Alice slapped my face.

Then after the waitress left and Allie-C finished hurting me we sipped on our martinins. And Nessie let me drink hers. then we left after Rose and Bella pulled me away from the huge music player.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the 2 reveiws guys! And this is even my first fic posted on here! Lot's of adult content, eh? :p**

I can't belive that bitch wanted my man! I don't want to go to this school. We have to live with humans for crying out loud!

"Alice, we can't cry." my brother said. Not looking up from Bella's face.

"It was a figure of speech, Eddie-Kinz." I retorted.

Then he looked up and glared at me.

"Speeches don't have figures, Shortie." Jacob said as he walked in, eating some repulsive human food with his other arm draped over Ness' shoulder.

I suddenly saw Carlisle coming in the door so I ignored his comment and opened the door.

"I got the uniforms today." he sighed as he handed them out one by one.

The females had a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a red jacket. How original. We also had a cute little black skirt. It was the only cute thing though.  
>The males had a red tie, white dress shirt, and a red jacket also. But sadly they had no skirt. That would be funny. But they otherwise had some dark blue jeans.<p>

I zoomed through the room picking up every uniform. I was stopped at the door by my husband.

"Alice, love, you are not going to burn the uniforms." he stated, his words going right through me. I reached up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.

"You're still not burning them." he said in his charming southern accent.

"Fine." I narrowed my eyes.

Tomorrow is the first day. I don't wanna gooo! Well, atleast I could shop for dorm furniture. I bought a white box with a blue cushioun that we could sit on, two pink beanbag chairs and two lime green ones. I got some pink, green, and blue wall art too. Those were Nessie's favorite colors.

Apparently Rose will be wearing her glasses. She had become obsessed with glasses when we went to the mall and she saw these cute square ones. They had a bit of round on the edges and had a black frame. They were 100% scratch resistant and 98.7% smudge resistant. Of course she would enjoy them. She looked sophisticated and beautiful. But of course she breaks a pair or two everyday. The only reasons are either the mutt blurts out some stupid blonde joke or her and Emmett "accidently" get busy when she has them on. But they attract Emmett. It's good we have about 300 pairs in a storage. Yeah, Carlisle knows people that know people.

"GUYS! TIME TO GET YOUR HAIR READY! YOU ALREADY MESSED IT UP ONCE!" I screamed at my brothers and sisters who didn't get enough time in bed. I mean, I limited my Jasper time. I should get an award... OOH! Maybe that strapless silk top that Esme wouldn't let me buy because I'm grounded from shopping...

"Alice..." Edward narrowed his eyes. I just noticed they were all lined up in front of me. Lovely. They all had major "love" hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oook. Here is chapter 5. Bella's POV. Well. Yeah. I don't own twilight and twilight's male sexiness... So, to the story shall we?**

"Edward..." I sighed as he kissed my neck. "I lov-"

"GUYS! TIME TO GET YOUR HAIR READY! YOU ALREADY MESSED IT UP ONCE!" I heard Alice shreik.

"I guess she limited her Jasper time..." Edward mused. We hurried up and put our uniforms back on. When we made it into the hall Emmett and Rosalie were looking at us, then eachother. We all let out a laugh then a sigh when we noticed Edward and Emmett had identical hair, and so did Rosalie and I.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand with our partner and stood in a line infront of Alice and Jasper, along with Renesmee and Jacob who were just kissing eachother in Ness' room. I know because I didn't hear the comforter fabric rub together. Thank goodness.

"Alice..." I heard my husband mutter to our sister.

"Eh... wow... you guys had fun up there?" she said after a breif hesitation.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie cuddled into his chest. "Okay guys... enough of eachother, Bella, Rose, and Ness come with me." Alice instructed.

After 10 minutes we all had lovely hair. Rose had her regular long blonde hair. It was straight down her back, but it had pointy ends. Alice had her regular spiky cut, and my beautiful daughter had a large, curly, bronze ponytail. It was close to the top of her head, but not too close. And my hair was in a messy bun for the day. Alice actually approved.

The men all had their regular cuts. Emmett his curly black, Jasper had his honey blonde hair in wavy locks, my best friend had his long shaggy black hair. He decided to grow it out some. And my sexy husband had the messy bronze hair I fell in love with years ago.

"Okay, children, time for a short meeting." Carlisle called.

We all sat on the couch with our partners. Rose, Alice, Ness, and I sat on the laps of our men.

"Okay, number one rule, do not tell the secret. Jacob, don't tell yours." we all nodded. "Two, human paces are required. Three, blink, breath, fidget, and if you want to once in a while, cough. Make yourself look human. Four, ladies, take off wedding bands. You can keep engagement rings on, but switch hands." we all switched the rings and dropped the bands into the small pocket of our purses. The men dropped theirs in with their partner's rings too. "Five," he continued "Act like a normal teen. Say "like" in some parts of sentences, call eachother "babe" if you can, you know how to act normal. Last night I did a study and made a theory to why you act so immature." he looked at Emmett and then I.

Yeah, we are very close teenage siblings. We do pull many pranks...

"You were frozen with your teenage personalities. As you can tell Edward and Jasper were mature teens in their time." he stated.

"Well anyways... you know who your siblings are. But you are all in the same grade, but to remind you, Alice and Bella are twins and Emmett is their older brother. Renesmee and Edward are Masen's and Renesmee is Edward's younger sister, Rose and Jasper are still the Hale twins. Now I have to follow you to school to sign some paperwork." he said rushed as he lead us out the door.

"Oh yeah, no PDA. Or "getting it on" in your dorm." he added. All of us but Jacob and Ness sighed.

Edward, Emmett, Rose, and I jumped into the BMW. Edwards Volvo quit working and we decided to not get another until school was over. We drove along as the other's followed in their cars.

Ugh, why am I acting all normal? Today starts the day of vampire horror. I have to LIVE in a school full of humans with blood pulsing through their veins!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me owning twilight is a no no. :l**

I held Bella in my arms of the back seat of Rose's BMW. Then it hit me, the familliar buzz of teenage minds.

Yay. School.

We took a sharp curve into the parking lot and parked in the empty area of the left lot. As we got out my daughter and Jacob pulled into the space next to our's, and then Alice and Jasper beside them.

_I'm going to miss Ness when we're not together._ Jacob thought as he leaned in to kiss Resnesmee. I let out a low growl that only Bella and Alice could hear.

_Calm down..._ Alice warned in her thoughts.

I shot her the "I hate this situation" look.

We finally walked into the school following Carlisle. The office had faded yellow chairs along the sides of the wall and way too many plants for a little crowded place. The desk had multiple stacks of color-coded papers.

Behind it sat a large woman with graying hair and a tube top on. I sheilded my eyes and looked at my wifes body. Oh yes, that's better. "Hello ma'am." Carlisle said as we approached the desk.

_I wonder if they are all as big as their muscles are..._ the lady behind the desk thought. Ah, Ms. Anderson.

That's a sick old woman.

"Uh, hello ma'am." Carlisle repated

"Oh, hello sir." she replied, now looking at Carlisle's body and batting her eyes.

"I'm here to register my kids..." he stated, uninterested in her fail of flirting.

_Oh, it seems he "does it" alot..._ she thought.

"Are they all yours?" she asked, trying to see if her theory was correct.

"No, adopted." he answered her, "but, they all have a blood sibling with them, except for one."

_Dammit!_

Now that lady is on my nerves.

"Okay, so you have 3 Cullens, 2 Hales, 2 Masens, and one Black?" she asked, dissapointed.

"Yes, now may I please have the papers?" "Yessir."

"Jacob Black" he stepped up to take the paper.  
>"Emmett Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen..." "Ma'am, please call me Bella." she narrowed her eyes at the lady.<br>The woman continued without looking up "Mary Alice Cullen.."  
>"Sir.. I mean ma'am, Alice." my sister said. Jasper and Emmett boombed with laughter.<p>

_Stupid kids with their names!_ she thought

"Jasper and Rosalie Hale..."

_Oh, no name differences. Yay._

"Edward and Renesmee Masen."

"Renesmee, what the heck?" she mumbled under her breath. Bella shot up and growled.  
>"Calm down, love." I breathed.<p>

"Call me Ness." Renesmee stated as she glared.

"Uh, ok."

This will be a loong year.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys, I will probably update ONCE before my short, one-night vacation. But after that, I have about a week until school starts. Maybe 3 times between then. But when school starts, I won't be updating as much. Please, bare with me. I will update some.**

**-Author**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sowwie for late update . I don't own twilight and blah blah. Yeah, I know, I am a horrible writer and I don't give enough detail & junk. The first few chapters are just fillers. (Yes, this included) The next one will "start" with the story. **

"This way, children." the aged vice principle motioned us. Her glasses were hung on her neck by a chain and they bounced as she walked.

As I leaned in to kiss my husband she snapped, "No PDA!"

We seperated into two groups, girls then boys, then followed our "building watcher" to our doorms.

We walked down a narrow hallway and to the back of the floor. Every door had a number and a customizeable whiteboard for the students. Some of these kids were great artists, but some were just random words.

We walked up a flight of stairs and passed more rooms. We stopped in front of a door with the number 215 on it.

"This is the largest room in this building... my dorm is on the first floor, room 115, right under yours. Come if you need me." she said with a warm smile that showed a few wrinkles under her eyes.

"Ma'am, a truck should be here in ten minutes with our things, could you tell us when it arrives?" Alice asked her. I can't wait to see what her and Esme planned.

"Yes my dear... here is your whiteboard." she said as she handed Rose a small board with a pack of markers.

Renesmee unlocked the door and pushed it open.

There was a bunk bed and two twin sized beds. A large window was placed on the wall directly across from the door. The walls were painted a plain white color.

We all stood there, waiting for someone to say something.

"I pick the top bunk..." Nessie broke the silence.

We all burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

We paced around the room until our building watcher, Carol, came up and led us outside to the truck.

I almost climbed in when Alice put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"We're not at home..." she whispered into my ear.

Oh... right. Human.

The large, cubby, truck drivier took his sweet time hopping out of the truck. Ew. His blood smelled like burgers and alcohol. I mean, we like alcohol, but not having it in BLOOD!

He slowly lifted out a dresser... 5 minutes later... he was setting it on the ground.

I let out a loud sigh, I really could have had all that stuff in our dorm right now.

He finally got some help then the men carried our stuff to our dorms. It was all teenage decor.

We placed everything where it went. All four of us were very bored... like we were waiting for something to happen.

Alice jumped up right before there was a soft knock on the door and swung it open.

"Hello Carol!" she said with a warm smile on her face.  
>"Hi dears, there are still some school hours left... would you like a tour of our extra areas?" she said while picking a peice of lint off of her blouse. I took a look at her. She was a bit taller than Alice. Her hair was brown and cut at a medium length, but it had a few gray spots. Ah, I will never get gray hair. Edward told me that when I was human... I was afraid of growing old.<p>

"Are you coming Mo-Bella?" Nessie asked as she held the door open, taking me out of my thinking.

"Yeah Ness." I sighed as I jumped off of the storage box by the window.

On our floor there was a breakfast and dinner area. Ew! It smelled like human food. "You can eat in here... or if you make food in your dorm you can eat it there." she said staring at me.

"Bella, you have a discusted look on your face.. stop..." Rose whispered into my ear.

We went down to the first floor where there was a lounge.

"In here you can show off your non-uniform outfits..." Carol said as she led us in. Alice's face lit up and a huge smile spread across her face.

As we went into a few more "important" rooms... I thought about Ness. She won't be able to handle this! She's never been in a real school... starting out in a school that you LIVE in? Of course... she is very smart... we all taught her a subject for the past seven years. But this will all just be too much pressure on her... Maybe I'm just a pessimist.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE 2!

**Okay guys**

**I will continue this story WHEN I'M MOTIVATED!**  
><strong>I just started school 2 weeks ago, I'll need time.<strong>

**I had a bit of motivation today... hopefully it will grow**

**But don't give up on me! Please!**

**I will finish sometime... but maybe after BD is out.. that will probably motivate me!**

**-KD100**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for late update, this is Renesmee's POV. **

"Ness.." I heard a faint whisper coming from... I don't know where... "Ness..." it called again. I rolled around, trying to find it. My eyes popped open... Mom was leaning over my bed, trying to stifle a laugh. "Ness, it's the first REAL day of classes!" she half-heartedly cheered. I knew she wasn't excited, and I knew she was worried. I had seen my share of high schools on TV. "You excited?" she sighed, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah, Mo-Bella!" I assured her. Of course I was excited, it was school! But, her being worried about it made me feel uncomfortable. I mean, I've only been alive for seven years, but I really wasn't seven. But that's how she thought about me, her little seven year old girl.

"Ness, curled or straight?" Alice cheerfully, yet sternly shouted. I opened my eyes. I must have drifted a little while thinking.

"Curly." I replied as I was pulling off the covers.

Mom handed me my uniform, Rose handed the toothbrush and soap. Then they finally left me alone when I got into the bathroom. I pulled the blue sleep shirt over my head and then replaced it with the white button-up shirt and red/black plaid tie. Then pulled on the skirt.

When I got out of the bathroom Alice pulled me off my feet into a "rollie chair" and rolled me over to the desk that she ordered for the room. I sat infront of the huge mirror and watched as she put makeup on my face. Not much, she says I don't need it.

Jacob came and picked me up at our dorm, and so did all of my uncles/brothers and dad/brother.

We walked through the long corridors and exited out of a large see-through door. We were all traveling in our large group, checking schedules as we walked. Of course, we had super vampire recall, but what new student doesn't check the schedule a million times?

I had my first period with Mom, Dad, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Jasper.

I saw that I had trailed behind the group. But Jake was beside me, playing with my curls as I looked up.

All of a sudden, something appeared in front of me. I looked up and there was a boy there.

"Hello, I'm Jack!" he said. He looked like the overly helpful yet nosy type. Like the kind that reported for the newspaper or something.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, but call me Ness." I said. I didn't notice his features yet. He had large brown eyes, and brown hair, placed neatly on his head. He had low cheekbones and full lips. He was actually kind of cute.

"I'm Jacob." Jake said, I could hear a low rumble in his chest. I rubbed his back soothingly and I could feel the tension slip.

"So, you're part of that new family? Right? The Blacks, Hales, Masens, and Cullens?" Jack asked, very nosy.

"Uh, yes. I'm one of the Masens, and he's the Black... Stuff get's around here fast, doesn't it?" I said... kind of shocked at all he knew.

"Yes, this is cool news, you are the largest family here ever!" he exclaimed, like we didn't know.

"Uh huh, yeah. Well, we gotta get going... bye." Jake said, rushing me by the arm to catch up with the family.

**-1st period-**

I hurried into room 304. That stupid Jack kid kept me waiting.

The room had about 7 sets of 2 tables. 4 chairs for each table. There was a bright light coming through the large window that was above the table in the back, sitting at the table was my mom, dad, aunt, and uncle. I took a seat between Aunt Rose and Dad.

Him and mom were happy looking, I look under the table... His hand was on the top of her thigh, just as I had suspected.  
>Dad nudged me on the shoulder and laughed at my thoughts.<p>

The tardy bell rang and the teacher called out names. She was rather small, her hair was neatly placed into a bun with a flower attached to the side. She wore a uniform like ours, but without the tie and the skirt was replaced with long black suit-pants.

When she said my name and I raised my hand Dad growled under his breath and mumbled something.

She made us get out large books and read about the scientific method.

"So why does the scientific method remain such a mystery to so many people? One reason has to do with the name itself. The word "method" implies that there is some sacred formula locked in a vault -"  
>"Boring.." I mumbled, Dad looked at me and gave me the crooked smile that we both had. It apparently blows Mom away...<p>

I looked over at Rose and Jasper, he was giving a girl across the room nasty looks, and that girl kept glancing over at another girl and gave her dirty looks every few seconds.  
>I looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head and squeezed his forehead.<p>

Rose was curling around her hair with a pencil. She was also admiring her nails, usual Rosalie.

5 minutes later the bell rang and we all filed out into the hallway. There was a fresh smell of human blood and they all whirled past us.  
>"This is going to be a long day.." I muttered.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this is extremely boring! Needed to update! Life is VERY busy for me right now! No inspiration! D: Enjoy! i do not own the Twilight Saga and it's characters!**

**Rosalie's POV.**

I had lived through 1st period, 2nd period, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and lunch, watching lucky humans frolic around. Unaware that they had an easier life than the strange looking pale freaks that suddnly arrived at their "normal person" school. And that these pale freaks were actually blood sucking vampires who would never grow old, have kids, or regular human experiences.

In sixth period Emmett was in the same class as me, along with Alice. I was bored. So Emmett, Alice and I wrote notes on a piece of lined paper in the back of the classroom as the second male teacher that I'd had today talked about some kind of war movie he had saw a few days ago.

*On the note*

Emmett: Rose... draw me a pony!  
>Alice: Why do you want her to draw you a pony?<br>Me: Yes, why?  
>Emmett: Because you draw pretty ponies.<br>Me: No Emmett, I'm not sneaking out of my dorm on our first day to go have fun in bed with you.  
>Alice: Guys... Ness is alone in her class right now... There is a guy watching her every move. He looks older than any of us...<br>Emmett: Let me handle this...

Emmett started coughing really loudly and I stuffed the note in my pocket.

"Mr. Cullen, are you okay?" The teacher asked.

"No sir... may I go get a drink?" Emmett replied

"Yes, but be back!"

I knew Emmett would handle it. He handles anything that needs to be handled...

**Emmett POV:**

I walked out of the door and picked up Nessie's scent. She was just across the hall. I sexily walked to her class and knocked on the door like a fancy person. The door creaked open and there was a really, really, smelly dude at the door. I walked in and said, "May I see Renesmee Cul...-Masen?" the teacher then proceeded to hit me with a ruler and asked who I was. "Emmett Cullen, Renesmee's un...-brother." I retorted. I searched the classroom for her, and there she was. Across from a freaky dude with dirty hair. I just stepped in and grabbed her hand and told the short little old lady teacher that I needed her for the rest of the class period.


End file.
